


Forever Yours

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: RPF - Fandom, Sunrise Avenue (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 07:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13003116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: I'm Czech, so English is not my native language and I thank my girlfriend Charlie for correction. I borrowed the title of this story from Sunrise Ave's song Forever Yours and at the end of the story are sort of changed lyrics.





	Forever Yours

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Czech, so English is not my native language and I thank my girlfriend Charlie for correction. I borrowed the title of this story from Sunrise Ave's song Forever Yours and at the end of the story are sort of changed lyrics.

When Riku left the bathroom in their hotel room, he kept on drying his hair with a towel. Clad only in loose grey sweatpants and even looser white sleeveless t-shirt he approached one of the beds in there. He took a seat and looked around, still trying to get the remaining wetness from his brown hear and hopefully even from his ears. He felt kinda fresh thanks to the shower he had taken and he was looking forward to the tonight’s venue as usual, but his inner voice told him there’s something wrong, yet not about him.

His blonde friend was sitting on the other bed, eyes focused on some sort of magazine (probably meant for teenage girls, he just loved reading that stuff and enriching his mind of new trends and so on and so on), but just from a single look at him Riku knew he is not feeling well.

Samu was sad. It simply shouted at Riku, who has been Samu’s close friend for like forever. It was in his pose, in his tensed up shoulders, in his face.

Samu was reading the magazine with absent-minded smile, however Riku has always trusted his instincts about Samu. His friend didn’t feel well and Riku all of sudden couldn’t help his urge to comfort Samu or at least to ease his pain down.

“Have you been outside today?” he asked his younger friend casually. Samu looked at him, his smile still visible, but the pair of blue eyes was beaming with gloom. Riku wasn’t entirely caught off guard, he saw Samu like that for many times, but now… There was something else like… like something deeper. Something more serious.

“Yeah, I bought myself a lunch across the street. It’s been a nice sunny day, but… you know…”

Well, Riku didn’t know. Once the sky is bright and sun is shining one can’t quite keep Samu inside. He would be running up and down the streets, eyeing shop windows, tasting ice-creams and lollipops and with the upcoming evening he would sit in a restaurant, drinking bear and just watching people passing by.

Riku nodded, looking at his friend cautiously for a while as Samu returned to the magazine. Brown-haired man was indecisive how to act towards Samu, maybe he wanted to be alone, maybe he was just tired from the concerts, maybe… Riku got an idea, so he stood up and headed to the bathroom, he threw the towel there (it fell on the floor, but who cares) and on the way back to his bed he peek at the table where he suspected Samu would’ve put his lunch.

The meal was still unpacked as Riku more or less presumed. He wasn’t going to mention it, but it made him certain about Samu’s state, because otherwise he would’ve eaten the whole lunch in two minutes almost without biting or even breathing. Then this action would’ve been followed by searching for some kind of candy, preferably in Riku’s case, because that bastard knew there were always some of them hidden.

Riku started to be really worried, so he used the fact they were close to each other literally and rarely did they realize there should be at least a hint of a private space. Without hesitation he positioned himself behind the cross-legged sitting man, who was wearing denim shorts and white and red t-shirt, and he laid his chin upon Samu’s shoulder.

The brown-haired guitarist could feel how rigid Samu went and he heard his breath getting stuck in his throat. That was… unexpected and it sort of hurt Riku’s feelings. Samu has never reacted to his touch like this and Riku hesitated in applying other comforting gestures on him, but suddenly his friend moved and put his weight onto Riku, leaning on his chest, and Riku couldn’t resist, he just had to partly hug him by placing his hand on Samu’s tummy, holding him loosely.

This boosted up Riku’s self-esteem. He even would’ve felt quite comfortable with face buried in blonde hair now and Samu’s warm body so close to him, but he wasn’t able to relax while he had the sadness in blue eyes on his mind. His heart made a jump as Samu spoke in the deep voice.

“You always know when I’m miserable, don’t you?” asked Samu, but it wasn’t a genuine question, because he had already known the answer.

Riku kept quiet, there was nothing to be said by him. He only brushed Samu’s cheek with his own.

“Wanna lay down,” Samu muttered and Riku complied. He let his friend lie on his side while he remained behind him, still hugging him, savouring the fresh smell of his hair, listening to his breathing. Even this position wasn’t new for him. They have always been very close and Samu just has been the type of person who must touch and must be touched by people he cares about.

So Riku lied there, held Samu and hoped it would help him, because that was the only thing he wanted at the time. At least Samu seemed to relax in his arms, the tension of his boy faded away and Riku thought for a second that the blonde felt asleep, but then he spoke up:

“I love you,” Samu said so tenderly that it struck Riku right into his heart.

He has always wanted to be more than Samu’s friend, but he accepted the fact that Samu has no interest in him years ago. They were saying that they love each other time to time, however Riku has never had an impression that Samu meant it. Until today.

He couldn’t bring himself to answer, he was too overwhelmed by the revelation, by the sudden possibility of Samu loving him back.

“Have you ever thought about ourselves like… as we are so close… like we could be more?” Samu spoke again, quietly, but his voice gained a hint of insecurity.

Riku felt an urge to say something, he needed to say something, to assure Samu, so he cleared his throat and with his mouth right next to Samu’s ear he whispered shakily (as he was trembling even on the inside):

“Like lovers?”

“Yeah,” the answer came immediately and was as quiet as the previous question, but on the contrary, Riku’s reaction happened to be boisterous. He pressed closer to Samu’s body to feel him, to feel his presence, to make himself believe it’s really happening. His heartbeat sped up rapidly and stomach clenched, his breath got stuck in his throat as Samu’s hand moved suddenly and grasped his own.

“I’d like that,” Riku managed to squeak somehow and still trembling he planted a little kiss behind Samu’s ear. A shaky exhale came out of the younger man’s lungs, Riku almost could hear how much relieved he was. Then he remembered he owed Samu another answer. The one that he had always wanted to say to Samu and now… now he could. Now he could kiss Samu not only behind ears, he could kiss him… later… but now, he was completely happy to be allowed to say out loud that he:

“I love you too,” he said and something like supernova exploded inside him, the happiness was spreading though his veins as it finally reached even Riku’s face. His eyes were shut, but lips formed a little smile, mirroring how unbelievably thrilled he was. “I’m here,” he whispered nearly involuntarily as his heart felt an urge to do so, to assure his… lover? that he holds him. “I’m here for you. I’m yours… Forever.”

 _I won‘t find something more,_  
_someone I am made for._  
_Don’t be ashamed, baby,_  
_I’m forever yours._

 


End file.
